


地毯与手套间的致欲

by T97_alieno



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 21:13:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15671403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/T97_alieno/pseuds/T97_alieno





	地毯与手套间的致欲

舞台灯光俱熄，观众欢呼的余音仍在帷幕之外隐约徘徊，演员歌手们带着满身的热汗和尽兴的笑容陆续回到后台休息室更衣。Resende已换下演出服装，裸着上身站在休息室里深呼吸，舞台带动起的肾上腺素似乎还未平息，体内尚余一股热量急切需要发泄。一位熟识的同行正好在临走时进来打声招呼，对方的宽大手掌顺便摸了摸Resende披散下来的头发，还拍了下他的肩头，整个过程前后不足10秒。“为什么不再停留久一点……”刚才再简单正常不过的肢体接触瞬间唤起Resende全身的躁动因子，现在他的每一根发丝、每一寸肌肤都渴望被抚摸，“还要更多，更多……”。毫不迟疑套上自己的便服，抄起自己的背包，匆匆与遇到的同事们点头告别，快步离开剧院，把自己塞进车里，疾驰而去。

很快，一路飙速的小宝马驶入一栋外观低调的高级公寓的地下车库，车主随手拎着背包冲向公寓内的某层。一踏进公寓某层的住宅内，把门用力一甩关上，背包被有点粗暴地抛在玄关的一角，Resende一边脱去自己的T恤，一边疾步走进宽敞的客厅。这个葡萄牙老男人好似中邪一般，整个人仰面瘫在客厅中央那块质感粗砺的大地毯上，不停地来回蹭动，享受着后背被一根根硬质的毯须划过的刺痛。没过几分钟，对后背的触感刺激已经有点腻味了，葡萄牙人一个辗转翻身，换成胸腹紧贴毯面的姿势，上半身开始微微蠕动上下起伏，每当乳尖与毛糙的毯须相碰时，总有一通酥麻的微电流从胸前传输到头皮的每一个毛发孔，微张的薄唇中时不时溢出粘腻模糊的“嗯呀唔咿”，汗湿的凌乱散发狼狈地遮挡了大半个脸庞也顾不得了。还被束缚在紧身长裤里的下半身也正迫切等待着与地毯的肌肤相亲，Resende颤着双手着急地解开腰带，将长裤连同内裤一把扯到臀部以下，接着依靠双腿的蹭蹬把裤子慢慢剥离，随着下半身越来越多的肌肤与地毯相接触，葡萄牙人不自觉地全身扭动起来，好似一条在艰难蜕皮的大蟒蛇。在恼人的裤子最后终于从脚踝处被彻底踹出后，一声满足的长吟从葡萄牙人的喉咙里泄出，随后脑中的内啡肽在赤裸躯体360度无限制的摩擦中不断分泌增长，仿佛血液中每个细胞都充满了欢愉。

“卡嚓”开门声轻轻响起，一个高大的身影入门，正沉浸于身体与地毯相欢的葡萄牙人看上去丝毫不为所动，直到来人不紧不慢地走到客厅的地毯旁，Resende才抬眼含着媚光看向对方，但身体的扭蹭并未停止，甚至刻意加快了动作节奏，散发出某种邀请的意味。来人蹲下身，帮横陈于自己眼前的葡萄牙人顺了顺面前的乱发，然后来回抚摩了几下已带上些许红晕的沧桑脸颊，还把玩了一下老男人最近留得较为浓密的络腮胡。Resende在对方的手掌触到自己的第一秒起，就主动将自己的脸往那带着老茧的掌心贴去，当对方帮自己顺胡须时，如同餍足的猫一样舒服地闭上了眼。

“你看，两个月前才买的新地毯又快被你磨秃了，啧啧啧。”疑似屋主的高大男人发出无奈的抱怨，原本抚摸着葡萄牙人的那只手掌移到他身边的地毯上心疼地摸索着。

“嗯……”发出一声不知是不满还是答应的嘟囔，Resende一把抓起身边人的手放回到自己身上，引导这只手掌从自己的肩颈滑向胸口及腹部，同时双腿交替伸屈在地毯上持续摩挲。

“呵，又想让我陪你玩了？你这贪玩的性子还真越来越不收敛了。”说着，屋主先生站起身向宅内的一处房间走去，空留渴切的葡萄牙人在原地躁动着。

伴随一阵动静，屋主回到了客厅的地毯边， 手里多出的几样类似道具物品让葡萄牙人的脸上浮现出了一丝兴奋的神情。

先是一把鬃毛刷在Resende的胸口处有一下没一下地扫着，之后又慢条斯理地移到腹部及大腿根部无规则地反复擦拭，然而磨人的慢节奏没一会儿就引来了葡萄牙人的抗议，“这玩意儿太无聊了，唔……别浪费时间，你知道我想要什么，快点。”不快的语气中透着傲娇任性，还使性子地夺过毛刷往远处一扔。

“瞧你被惯刁的样儿，这点情趣耐心都没了。”屋主先生利索地给自己双手戴上一副黑色皮手套，转而换来葡萄牙人满意的笑容。细看这副手套，可见掌心一面的粗质纹路间嵌着大小不等的凸起硬颗粒，常人都不会想让这种奇怪手套触碰到自己，但是偏偏有人痴迷于被其抚弄的快感。

一双皮手套同时在身上游走按摩的强烈刺激逼得Resende数度弹起上身又落回毯面不住扭捏，自己的一只手插入发丝间失控地时撸时扯，鼻腔里不断传出“哼哼唧唧”的满足声，浅麦色的光滑肌肤上逐渐浮出淡淡的红痕。当这双制造无穷快感的手套再次滑到平坦紧实的胸肌时，突然捏住其中一个乳尖用力拽起，另一只手套则一下扯住葡萄牙人的脑后长发迫其仰头，激起一阵似痛苦又似欢愉的呻吟。

“这样应该高兴了吧，嗯？”不待对方回应，一只手套继续在胸口肆意蹂躏，另一只手套来到葡萄牙人下身的欲望之根周围进行逗弄，之前微微勃起的阴茎迅速膨胀挺立。眼下不论是皮手套的凸点还是身下地毯的毫须，再多一丁点的触碰都将Resende推向渴求欲望释放的疯狂边缘，他不禁伸手想帮自己尽快解脱，但是被那个人一把扣住手腕压制住，唯有眼神迷离哑声求饶：“呃……帮我，求，求你……难受，这样不，不好玩……啊。”

屋主先生依然淡定地用手套在面前这狰狞又楚楚可怜的欲柱顶端调皮地弹点两下，饶有兴致地欣赏着对方爆发的哭腔呻吟和崩溃的神情，就在那双劲瘦的长腿乱蹬胡踢的幅度愈加剧烈之际，玩够了的手套终于直接握上火热的欲根，才快速摩擦没几下，只见葡萄牙人一个失声尖叫，瞬间浑身抽搐一下，一股精液猛然喷射而出，那只黑色皮手套上沾满了点点浓稠的白浊。

看着释放后的Resende暂时停下了一直不安分扭动的躯体，静静喘着粗气，手套主人还在考虑怎么揶揄调侃一番时，耳边飘来一句情色盛邀，“唔，别发呆，快点继续，我里面也要摩擦。”随即那双赤裸的双腿毫不含蓄地敞开。

皮手套“啪啪”两下重重地打在葡萄牙人紧翘的臀肉上，“真是贪得无厌。”

手套移至后方穴口准备扩张，可是来自葡萄牙人的不满之音再度响起，“不要那些费时的无用功了，直接进来，没关系的。”

对方听后轻轻哼笑一声，应此热情要求，跃身上前一个快准狠的刺入，不给任何的喘息机会便挺动起来，未进行扩张的穴壁内倒并不十分干涩，随意撞击几下后就明显更加湿软，如同身下的这个男人，从头到脚一副汗淋淋湿漉漉的模样，包裹着漂亮肌肉的躯体绵软得像布娃娃般任人摆弄，孟浪的呻吟好似在表演花式转音唱歌……嗯，是个妖精无误了。

一番折腾后，难以取悦的Resende终于得到了满足，悠然地侧卧在地毯上，一会儿轻拨几缕发梢，一会儿挠挠自己下颌的胡须，落在身旁屋主先生的眼里活像一只慵懒的喵星人。

“唉，下个月可能真的得换新地毯咯。”

“嗯，是该换了，有没有那种混合材质多效触感的款型？”

“我家地毯的进化速度快跟不上你这上台后遗症发作的频率和程度了，当然还有我的钱包。”

“就磨你几块地毯，别吝啬了，你不也从我这里加倍讨回去了嘛。”

家里养个妖精男人，真是劳心劳力，伤钱伤神，但是真的越撸越上瘾，算了，继续攒钱买地毯吧。

**Fin.**


End file.
